The Rules of Attraction
by CupidzMoft
Summary: Ron is a baddy. NOT for Ron fans. This is dhr. love at first sight and blah blah blah! r4 cussin and some sex
1. A Very Tragic Thing Has Happened

Disclaimer: GOD THIS THING IS FUC*ING STUPID!  I MEAN EVERYONE KNOWS J.K. ROWLING OWNS EVERY THING THAT'S HAPPENING IN HARRY POTTER RIGHT? 

By Cupidz Moft

Chapter 1- 'A Very Tragic Thing Has Happened'

This summer Hermione was taking a magical course in Transfiguration to become an animagus at Hogwarts. So during the summer, she stayed behind with Professor McGonagall and the other willing students to learn to transform into animals of any sort. Hermione wanted this to be a secret. Then when Ron and Harry came back this year, and she transformed into the cat that she always wanted to be, she could listen to their conversations everywhere! Oh, that would've been fun. Hermione chuckled at the thought of this at the beginning of the year. 

            Today her class was over, so Hermione decided on taking a walk in the garden. She smelled the beautiful flowers that were as colorful as a rainbow. She placed it in her hair. Then continued strolling, smelling the freshest air in all around Hogwarts. Then she heard a pair of footsteps behind her, approaching near. 

            Hermione turned around to see the Headmaster of Hogwarts standing in front of the rosebush. Dumbledore leaned over and motioned his hand to her to follow him. Hermione quickly let her robes drag across the floor as she followed Dumbledore. 

            "Professor, what is wrong?" she asked him, jogging close to her Headmaster to keep up his fast pace.

            "Ms. Granger, please be quiet for this is a very tragic thing that has happened. We are going to my office immediately," he answered quietly. As soon as they approached the gargoyle, Dumbledore murmured the password and quickly walked up the steps of the staircase. 

            "Albus, please calm down!" Professor McGonagall said as she held his arm. He nodded and sat down at his chair. 

            "Please have a seat, Ms. Granger," he told Hermione. Hermione didn't hesitate. Her heart was pumping very fast. What the heck did he mean when he said 'This is a very tragic thing that has happened?'

             Professor McGonagall stood near the bookcases, listening quietly to the discussion that was going on between the Headmaster and her favorite student.     "Hermione, you have to go back home." Dumbledore started. He swallowed and continued. "Please, this is a family discussion." 

            Hermione nodded. "What happened? Is someone… dead?" she finally managed to say. Dumbledore ignored her request but continued speaking. "You have to go to the Forbidden Forest and apparate. It is the fastest way, Ms. Granger." Hermione nodded again. Then she stood up. If Dumbledore wasn't going to tell her, she'd have to find out herself. Professor McGonnagall went over to Hermione. 

            "You understand that you will still be returning to Hogwarts after you come home, Hermione. But you may stay as long as you like at home. I'm very sorry," with that she exited the Headmaster's room. Hermione looked at Dumbledore, who looked at her. 

            "Please hurry along." Hermione nodded at this and took out her wand. 

            "Apparate to 'home'!" she cried out loud. Soon she was swept off her feet and a blackness occurred. Later she was standing at her dining room, looking at the dining table that stood before her. 

            "I'm home. Now what is going on?" she said aloud. 


	2. I Have To Explain To You of What Happene...

By Cupidz Moft

Disclaimer: It's my second time saying this. WE ALL KNOW THAT J.K. ROWLING OWNS EVERY BLOODY THING! AND WE ARE ONLY FANFIC WRITERS!

Chapter 2-'I Have to Explain to You of What Happened'

            "Mum?" Hermione called to the kitchen. Again she heard footsteps behind her. So she spun around.

            "Oh, Hermione!" her mother sobbed. She blew her nose inside a Muggle tissue. She hugged her daughter so hard, Hermione was about to fall. "Sorry," she mumbled. 

            Hermione convinced her mother to sit down so she could hear what the fuck was going on. They both sat down in an awkward silence. The thing that broke the silence was all of the sniffing. 

            "What's wrong, Mum?" she asked. Mrs. Granger looked up, and then sobbed back inside the tissue. She was like a frog. When Mrs. Granger looked up at her daughter, she was the frog trying to catch its prey with their tongue. But now the frog wasn't hungry, so it sat stiffly on a lily pad. 

            "Your…" Mrs. Granger started to say. 

            "By the way, where's dad?" Hermione wondered curiously. She checked her Muggle watch. Only two pm. Probably at the office. "Why aren't you at work?" she questioned.  

            "Oh, my baby," Mrs. Granger said. She looked up again, trying to find the fly. 

"Oh, Hermione." Hermione cradled her mother. 

            "What is it? I want to know right now!" she commanded but in a gentle tone. 

            "Hermione, you father died last night." Tonya Granger (A/N- Did J.K. Rowling say anything about Mrs. Granger's first name? No, I don't think so. Therefore I made up my own. It IS my fanfiction, btw!) said, like she didn't care at all. Her voice was as stiff as a stone. Right now Hermione wanted to call her stonewoman, but how can there be laughter and amusement in the situation that she was in right now? 

            Hermine stiffened up herself. "How-, wha--, WHAT?" she finally managed to spit out. The spit landed on Hermione's new straightened hair. 

            Her mother repeated the 'tragic' words that she had just said, but in a whisper that nobody but herself could hear. Hermione only heard mumbling. 

            "How could daddy die?" Hermione said. Then she burst out in tears, hugging her mother until no tear was left that would come out of their eyes.

            The next afternoon, Hermione woke up at one. She obviously slept on the couch. Her skirt was wrinkled, her eyes puffy and her nose dry. Hermione stood up, walked into the kitchen and poured herself some coffee. Then she went to her mother's room. To her surprise, her mother was in the shower. 

            'How can she shower at a time like this?' Hermione thought to herself. Maybe she had already moved on in life. After all they were divorced two years ago, when Hermione was in her fifth year in Hogwarts. 'But if she cried like that, she definitely still loves him,' she thought again. 

            "I wonder how his freaking girlfriend is reacting to it," she said aloud. 

            "Probably doesn't give a damn about him. She probably only wanted his money," came Mrs. Granger from behind. 

            "Mum. I thought you were taking a shower," Hermione said, startled. 

            "I just finished. Now I want to talk to you. I need to tell you what happened." Mrs. Granger said. 

            So they sat down at the table, drinking coffee while Mrs. Granger explained what happened. "You know, he was cheating with Mrs. Weasley. She happens to make an exception when it comes to very good looking, rich Muggles, like your father. One day I came back home, when you were in Hogwarts, studying transforming into, animals I believe?" Hermione nodded. "Yes. He told me he was going on a business trip to America to show some of his new product that he invented at a meeting. But actually he lied to me." Hermione's jaw dropped. Ron's mother? Her beloved **_father_** sleeping with Mrs. Weasley? That just didn't look right. "And, Molly lied to her family. So the next day, Mr. Weasley up and went to kill your father. Now I love him very much, but I still miss him a lot. We don't love each other romantically, but we still have intimate feelings of friendship. You understand right? You are 16!" Hermione got up and hugged her mother. 

            "Yes, mum. I am so sorry of what happened. Come to think of it I don't miss my father. I hated him very much, anyways." 

            "I know you do. You never got along after Hogwarts, but he still loved you very much. He's watching from heaven. Don't do any bad omens." Mrs. Granger got up and started doing the dishes. Just then an owl came, and dropped a howler onto Hermione's lap. 


	3. Train Rides and Shouting

Cupidz Moft

Disclaimer: I AM NOT BOTHERING TO MENTION THIS AGAIN. I DON'T OWN ANYTHIGN. J.K. ROWLING DOES. AND IF SOMEONE IS STUPID ENOUGH TO NOT BELIEVE THAT, GO FIGURE!

Chapter 3-The Howler

            Hermione looked at the howler in her lap. Should she open it? Who in the world would send her a howler? Ah! Dumbledore. She opened up the howler, expecting Dumbledore's voice would pop out. But it wasn't Dumbledore who had sent it. It was surprisingly, Ron Weasley's. 

            "HERMIONE! WHAT THE FUCK WAS YOU FATHER THINKING? FUCKING MY MOTHER? HE SHOULD BE IN JAIL, AND DEAD! I'M GLAD HE IS DEAD. OUR FRIENDSHIP IS OVER. HOW CAN YOU BETRAY ME? HOW CAN YOUR FATHER RAPE MY MOTHER? IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOUR HEAD? STAY AWAY FROM THE WEASLEYS. IF YOU ARE GOING TO BETRAY US GRYFFINDORS, YOU MIGHT AS WELL JOIN SLYTHERIN!" Hermione burst into tears at this. Her father didn't rape Mrs. Weasley. Her mother even knew that it was just a fling between her ex husband and Molly Weasley! Actually, more of a fling. But still, how can their friendship be over? The friendship between the 'immature' adults are probably over, but the friendship between the teenagers? That is just simply unfair. Hermione ran out of the kitchen and into her mother's lap. 

            "I heard. What kind of a letter is that?" Mrs. Granger said, eyes widening. Hermione sniffed. 

            "I'm sorry mum. I'm sorry that this ever happened. If I could, I'd change it all. Really!" she cried.

            "You can never reverse time, sweetheart. Not even with an hourglass, this is fatal death. We can't change that. But he still loves you. And one day I think your friend, Ron is it?" She looked at her daughter. Hermione nodded her head. "Yes, Ron will one day forgive you. Don't worry. Just give it time. Just give it time."

            A week passed by and Hermione wrote a letter to Harry. She explained everything, and cried her heart out. He was definitely going to understand. Probably not taking either sides of the story, but he was still going to know the truth. That's what real friends are. 'I don't need the fucking Weasel!' she thought to herself. But then she cried again and again, thinking that she did need her best friends. Friends were the center of life. Everything. Everything began with friends. Even lovers! But then a thought dawned on her, did Dumbledore know about the howler? And the real story? She'd definitely contact him. 

            Soon the month was over and Hermione had to go to Hogwarts again, leaving her mother all alone in the big, spacious house. Maybe they should move somewhere cozier, smaller, for just the two of them. After all her father was shot and there wasn't anything that can be done. 

            "Bye, Mum. I am going to miss you SO much! Just wish me luck in Hogwarts, will you?" she said one last time in the train station. 

            "Yes, dear. You go on! Have a great time. Now remember now I'm staying at your grandmother's place until we clear out and find a place of our own. Now please, just go! You'll be late! I'll be fine!!!" Hermione's mother planted a kiss on her daughter's head and watched her as she pushed her way forward into platform 9 ¾ and step into the train. Obviously, she couldn't see her step into the train. As Mrs. Granger passed Molly Weasley, she turned her head to the other side and stepped out of the train station and headed to her car. 

            "Come along Harry, Ron! You'll be late!" she head Mrs. Weasley tell her kids and Harry. Wait, Harry was with Ron? How could Hermione, her daughter's best friend betray her and stab her in the back. Then she remembered that Harry NEVER replied back to Hermione's letter. Something was wrong. Very wrong!

                                                            ***

            Hermione checked all of the doors on the train compartment until the last one. Then she opened it up and found Harry, Ron, Ginny and Lavender all sitting in the train. Ron got up as fast as he can and pointed it to Hermione's face. Hermione, startled as she was stepped back and looked at her former best friend. 

            "Get the fuck away from us!" he yelled at Hermione. "We don't need you, you bloody tramp!" He roared out into the hallway. Hermione started crying as she left her best friends behind. As she left, she saw Harry, Ginny, and Lavender's faces all turning to the other way, not even looking at her. Then Hermione made her way back to the front, looking for an extra seat. But all seats were taken as she passed. So she made her way back to the back of the train and opened a door. 

            There, sitting inside was Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. She quickly turned away, rubbing her eyes when one of them caught her wrist. 

            "Let go, Crabbe!" she pleaded. "Please let go of my hand!" she started whimpering. Then the pain forced into her, making her screech. "You're hurting my wrist!" 

            "Drop it, Crabbe!" yelled Malfoy. "Just ask what she wants." 

            "What do you want, Mudblood?" asked Crabbe taking Malfoy's command. In this case, Malfoy was Snape and Crabbe was Malfoy, taking direct orders without hesitation. 

            "I, I just wanted to know if I could sit here. But obviously I made the wrong turn," she said quietly. Then she turned her head away from them. 

            "Alright. Sit down," commanded Malfoy, pointing to the empty spot next to him. 

            "That's alright, I'll find another place," she started but he gave her a devil's glare and she impulsively sat down. Crabbe and Goyle eyed her with disgust as she sat next to Malfoy. 

            "So, what's been happening?" he asked as if they were all old buddies. 

            "Nothing," she murmured. 

            "Oh yeah? Then why aren't you sitting with your fellow Gryffindors?" he asked. 

            "That's none of your concern, Malfoy." She answered. 

            He sneered at her and then started talking about Quidditch plans with his friends. She opened her knapsack and rummaged inside for a book. Then she started reading all the way until Hogwarts. 

            Halfway along the ride, they would all give her snotty glares as if she were filth. And in their heads, they absolutely thought she WAS filth. All except Malfoy, who was watching her closely. Why wasn't she with her friends? Did she finally realize that they were all assholes who cared about nothing but fame? Then Malfoy broke the two hour silence. 

            "Crabbe, Goyle, get out of the room!" Malfoy said to them. They stared at him as if he were doing ballet, wearing a pink tutu. They were shocked. "Go on. You heard what I said. I need to talk to this one alone." Hermione looked at him, and then suddenly smiled. Finally, someone who would actually listen to her. 

            As Crabbe and Goyle left, he walked up and sat down at the opposite chair of Hermione and stared into her beautiful cinnamon eyes. She really changed this year, he thought. After all she grew curves and her breasts became fuller. Maybe he would actually fall for her. But he snapped the idea out of his head. 

            "Why aren't you with your fellow Gryffindors?" he repeated. 

            "I'm not friends with them, not anymore," she said simply as if she were answering the question of 'What is 5-3?'.

            "Oh yeah?" he perked up his eyebrows. 

            "Yes," came out a simple reply like before. 

            "Why the hell not?" he said meanly.

            "Malfoy, I don't want to talk about this," came her reply and she buried her nose inside the book again. 

            "What happened over the summer?" he ignored her answer and continued staring at her body.

            "Stop staring at me." She said plainly and then continued reading. 

            "Okay. Then maybe LATER you can tell me." He answered simply and knocked on the door, telling Crabbe and Goyle to come back in. In came Crabbe and Goyle, and now they all sat hunched together in one seat while Hermione took the other one. They all looked squished, until finally Malfoy cursed after Goyle farted and then he sat next to Hermione again. 

            "Honestly, Goyle! What the FUCK is wrong with you?" Malfoy said. Goyle blushed, as if taking in a compliment from a girl. 

            Hermione giggled as she made room for Malfoy. "I guess it's one of those times when he can't hold it in," she said slowly. Then, to her surprise all three of them started laughing. Then, all was calm again and she continued reading her book. 


	4. Fights, Fighting and Even More Shouting

Thanks for the reviews, although I'd LIKE to get more! Please R&R for this chapter! 

Disclaimer: I'M NOT BOTHERING TO REPEAT MYSELF AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT 

Chapter 4-Fights, Fighting and even more Shouting

When they arrived at Hogwarts, she growled in disgust at the Great Hall when Dumbledore announced Head Boy/Girl. 

"I'd like to take some time to announce Head Boy/Girl. I'm all sure you would all want to find out. Alright, Head Girl is Ms. Hermione Granger." Hermione stood up and waited for the applause to die down from Gryffindor, especially. "And Head Boy is, another Gryffindor! Harry Potter!" Harry stood up while lots of boys patted his back..

"You're with that bitch?" cried Ron as Harry stood back down. Hermione had great ears, even though they were at least ten feet apart and started eavesdropping.

"Ron, the thing that happened with your mum-," started Harry. 

"Don't you DARE say anything! How can you be on her side? That filthy Mudblood. No wonder Slytherin hates her so much," Ron roared at Harry.

At that Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and went to Ron. "Ron, may I speak to you in private? Actually, no! Bring Harry," she corrected. Ron grumbled as he held a chicken leg while the 'well known trio' went out the doors of the Great Hall. 

"What do you want, Hermione?" Harry asked in a friendly way. 

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU SAY THOSE THINGS. YOU KNOW NONE OF THEM WERE TRUE!" exclaimed Hermione as she slapped Ron twice. 

"Ah!" cried Ron as the pain reduced. "That hurt! You're going to pay for it!" Ron tried tackling Hermione but Harry broke them apart.

"What are you thinking? Hermione, I don't want to take points off from you, but Ron. 20 points from OUR OWN HOUSE because you fought a student. And a student who was your BEST FRIEND. And a student who is a GIRL! Your ego must be very big," Harry said quietly.

"Ron, go inside. Harry and I have some dances to plan," Hermione said, not looking at Ron. 

Ron Weasley went back inside the Great Hall, covering the blood that Hermione drew upon. 

"Harry. Did you get my letters?" asked Hermione. 

"Yeah," mumbled Harry.

"What's that?" she said standing closer to him.

"YES!" 

"Okay," a small grin approaching her face. "Do you believe me, or Ron?" she asked.

"I don't know, Hermione. You are my best friend. And he is, too. You know how he gets."

"Fine, take his side. Don't believe me, because you know all of you don't." Hermione quickly grabbed her robes and walked away. 

Harry looked at Hermione, the girl he loved ever since the Yule Ball. Whose side he should take? He still didn't know. 


	5. Loyal Friends

Cupidz Moft

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I HATE NOT HAVING ANY REVIEWS!

Chapter 5-The Loyal Friends

            Harry looked back at Hermione, and watched as she went up the stairs into the Head Boy/Girl's common rooms. He went back into the Great Hall, looking at Ron ferociously biting into a dark, crimsy colored chicken leg. How did he eat so much with so little profit? Harry sat next to Ron, grabbing some apple pie as he watched one of his best friends eat. 

            "Ron?" he asked.

            "Yea, 'arry?" said an overstuffed-mouth Ron. 

            "Don't you think you're being a little rough with Hermione?" he said slowly.

            "Wah?" 

            Harry repeated his last phrase, with more emphasis and speaking a little louder. 

            "HARRY! You're on that mudblood's side?" 

            "RON! You know that's not nice!" 

            "Harry, my mother got RAPED because of her drunk FATHER!" he shouted. Almost everyone in the Great Hall could hear Ron's screaming. 

            "Ron, do you really believe that he RAPED her? Maybe they were really having a secret relationship!" he said. 

            "Haryr, just because you like her doesn't mean you have to take her side. What about us, man? Aren't we mates?" 

            "Why, yes, Ron. But, she's still our friend," Harry answered dully.

            Ron stared at him, and then punched Harry in the stomach.

            "Ooh," he cried in pain. Ginny quickly got up from her seat and helped Harry. "Thanks," he managed to choke out. She smiled seductively and started placing him on the benches. 

            "Are you okay?" she asked. 

            "Yes, Ginny. AH!" he cried as she touched his stomach. 

            "I'll be right back," she said as quietly as a mouse. He quickly nodded before he squinted his eyes shut. 

            "RONALD WEASLEY!" she roared at her brother who was on his way to the Gryffindor common room. 

            "What do you want, Ginny?" he snapped back. 

            "Come here!" she demanded.

            He didn't even look back at her. "Please," she added, stomping her feet. He slowly made his way towards his sister on the other staircase. "You have to apologize to Harry, while I talk to Hermione," she said. 

            "What the fuck for?" he asked.

            "RON! That is SO inappropriate!" she snapped back, just as how Mrs. Weasley would.

            "You really got nerves, woman!" he snapped too. Then he went back to the Great Hall, feeling guilty as he walked closer to Harry.

            "Hermione!" wailed a hopeless Ginny at the fifth floor. She looked around the paintings, trying to find which one lead to the Head's common rooms. "HERMIONE!" she screamed a bit louder. Just then, Hermione stepped out from a portrait and made her way towards Ginny.

            "Ginny," she said.

            "Hermione, look. I know that your relationship with your friends---," she started. Hermione raised up her hand.

            "No, Ginny. It's over. They still think that your mother was raped. But that's not the correct story!" Hermione said. 

            "Then… what is?" she asked quietly. Hermione draped her arm across Ginny's shoulder as they made their way into the Head rooms.

            Then Hermione started filling in all the basics of the story, and then with the major details. And adding a little bit of minor details as well. As soon as she finished, Ginny started crying. 

            "My mum, she cheated on my dad?" she said, quite dazzled.

            "Yes, Ginny." 

            "Hermione, I believe you. I'm so sorry," she said. 

            "That's okay! It's all in the past. Although I wish you could've attended the funeral. That's all I'm asking." 

            "Do you forgive me?" Ginny said.

            "Of course," Hermione answered, pulling Ginny into a friendly embrace. Then they said their goodbyes and Ginny went back to the Gryffindor common room. 

            "Harry, before you crush me into dirt, I'm just going to say I'm SORRY!" Ron wailed, just like his sister.

            "Thanks Ron. But, I made a choice and I've got to do it. I have to go," Harry said as he jumped up and raced into the Head Rooms. 

            "So we're all right mate?" Ron called as Harry started running.

            "Yeah, whatever!" 

"Hermione. We NEED to talk!" exclaimed a very confused Harry as he entered the Head's common room. Hermione looked up from the book she was reading.

"Yes, Harry?" she answered, not even looking up.

Harry did the unthinkable; he took her hands in his and stared into her beautiful eyes. "Hermione, I'm sorry. I am SO sorry," he said loudly. Hermione stared at his hands. What was he THINKING? She tightened her grip on her hands. She stared back into his dreamy green eyes.

"You really mean it?" she asked. 

"Yes," he gulped. Tears started forming inside Hermione's eyes as she hugged him intimately. 

"Oh, Harry!" she said. "I love you. Thank you for always being here especially when I need it."

"Yes, well so do I. But in a different way," he said. 

"What?" she asked. 

"Yes, Hermione. I like you… I LIKE you," he said. 

"Oh," she said quietly. She dropped her hands and stared at the carpet. "Harry, I don't like you that way."

Harry stared back at her, looking sad. "Yes, I know Hermione. I know you like someone else. But that's okay. I understand. We'll just stay ---," before he could finish she pressed her lips against his into a passionate kiss. 

"Goodnight, Harry." She said before making her way into her bedroom.

Harry stared at her. What was going on? Did that mean they were dating? 'I've got issues,' he said to himself before he went into his own bedroom and drifted into his nice, cozy bed. 

            Hermione woke up with a wonderful feeling around her. She smelled something nice, a manly smell. But what could it be? She went into the bathroom, only to be shocked seeing Harry brushing his teeth. 

            "Good morning, Hermione," he said cheerfully. 

            "Hi, Harry." She said before making her way into the shower. 

            She stepped into the shower, pulled back the curtains and started undressing inside. Then she threw her clothes over the top of the shower curtains, which all ended on top of the toilet seat. 

            Then Hermione took a long shower, realizing that she gained back some of her friends. The only one she needed back was… Ron. 


	6. You Think I'm Stupid, Don't You?

Author's Note: This is a short chapter, but you're in for a BIG surprise! Please read and review, I don't have many and I'm starting to feel discouraged.

Disclaimer: I own none! Get it through your bloody head!

Chapter 6-"You Think I'm Stupid, Don't You?"

            "Hermione, we need to talk again," Harry said as soon as Hermione finished her shower. 

            "Yes, Harry. I think you are right," replied Hermione.

            "Hermione, this is not going to work out. Ron's hoping that I would help him, and I will. But I want to help you too. I know that this summer was probably the hardest summer ever. And I want you to know that I will always be there for you. But I don't think this is going to work out."

            "Yes, Harry." Hermione repeated. "I certainly think that too. Maybe we can just go on being friends?" she asked. Harry stood up and hugged her. 

            "Thanks, Hermione," he whispered. "But I have go to go Ron. You know, so he doesn't think I'm on the 'light' side," he added. Hermione nodded once. She understood, she was a friend. And a great one too. 

   ___________________________________________________________________________________________

            This afternoon Hermione had some classes off and she decided to go for a stroll near the lake. Harry was already involved in Quidditch and Hermione was bored. After lunch she walked out of the Great Hall. What she didn't know was that two pairs of eyes were lurking behind her.

            She sat down at the large rock and opened up her backbag. She started to unzip it when she was pushed into the lake. "AAAAAAHH!!!" she screamed. Her feet hit the ground and a big splash splashed up. (A/N. It's weird. I'm just putting things down, hope you don't mind. I'll try to make it interesting!) "Wha- the- fu-," she started, but her voice was cut off as she breathed. 

            "You think I'm stupid, don't you?" shouted a voice behind her. She looked up at the redhead who was fuming and fists were clenched tightly by his side. 

            "What do you---," she paused to take a breath. "Want?" she finally stammered.

            "Harry! You know what I want. That's all what this is about, Hermione." Ron answered.

            "What about him?"

            "You're trying to get him back! And you know what, he's just trying to get into your pants."

            "Don't you DARE say that!" 

            Ron jumped into the lake and pushed Hermione out. Then he started kicking her stomach, punching her until she cried out in pain. 

            Just then, Ron stopped hurting Hermione. Instead, he fell down. 

            The last words Hermione heard before she fainted was "Crucio!"


	7. The Bittersweet Chapter

Author's Note: Please Read and Review. I'm starting to get angry….. 

Disclaimer: PLEASE NOT THIS FREAKUCKING (THAT'S MY WORD!) CRAP AGAIN!

Chapter 7-This Is A Bittersweet Chapter 

            Hermione's eyes fluttered open like butterfly wings. 'Omigod!' she thought. 'Where am I?' The room that Hermione was staying in of course… was the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey quickly made her way over to where Hermione was and gave her a potion. The muggle-born swallowed and quickly started coughing.

            "Ooh, dear. I'm sorry. But it's to take out the pain. Just like what muggles call… 'esperdin?'. Yes. Some rubbish like that. Drink up dear. Now I'm going to look at your bruises."

            "Aspirin," Hermione corrected. "What happened?" She asked, her voice as soft and delicate as a phoenix feather. 

            "A bully approached you and knocked you out. Thankfully if it wasn't for Mr. Malfoy's wonderful help, you would've been brutally hurt." Madam Pomfrey lifted up Hermione's big shirt and started putting ice packs on her stomach. "There, there," she said gently. 

            "Has anyone… visited me?" Hermione's small voice asked. 

            "Yes. Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy came by the most! He was _very _nice. He bought you chocolates, flowers, and…" Madam Pomfrey looked at the stack of gifts Hermione has received. "A teddy bear." Hermione started chuckling. 

            "He must like you a lot. What I don't understand is why your other two friends haven't visited you at _all_!" 

            "Oh," Hermione said, shocked. Harry didn't visit her at ALL? He was supposed to be her friend. "They've been busy with Quidditch. How… is the bully?" 

            "I am shocked to say that he was Ronald Weasley. I am disappointed, but he expelled for two days and has detention for a whole month. You are hurt very badly, my dear."

            "Thank you for healing me."

            "No problem! No problem!" Madam Pomfrey said as she made her way towards the other children in the hospital wing. 

            After dinner Draco decided to go to the hospital wing to check on Hermione. How she looked so beautiful when she  slept he didn't know. After all she was a mud- muggle born. "GOD!" he shouted to himself. 'STOP SAYING THAT YOU PRICK!" 

            He was delighted to see that she was finally awake, although the bruises on her arms were still there and hadn't gone away. He pulled up a chair next to her and sat down, looking into those dreamy cinnamon eyes of hers. "Hi," he said. 

            "Did you say the…?" she asked him. He nodded. 

            "Yes, I did. I saved you from the Weasel."

            "CAN you tell me the whole story? I don't really remember," she said. He nodded and started talking. 

            "Well as you made your way out of the Great Hall I looked up and saw that bastard following you. I knew that something was wrong since on the train you didn't speak much about and you certainly weren't with those crackhead friends of yours. Then I got up and left the hall too, going out to take a piss, but I heard you screaming in pain and I rushed over and tackled him. Then I shouted 'Crucio' and it directly stunned Ronald Weasley. Harry then came in and slapped Ron, and we kicked him some more. Then I carried you to the hospital wing while he went off to find McGonnagol." Hermione's hand suddenly reached up and grabbed Draco's hand. To her surprise he didn't take it back, but continued staring at her. Then she sunk back down in her pillows and drifted into a wonderful sleep, knowing that Draco was there for her. 

            Hermione awoke again in the middle of the night. Draco Malfoy's head was bowed down as he slept peacefully on her bed. Their hands were still clasped together, although not as tightly. Hermione stared at her new admirer and her stomach growled. Bloody hell was she hungry! She looked at the clock on the wall. It read two forty-eight. Suddenly she had an urge to go to the loo. She shifted around until she sat up and slowly released the grip on his hand. But he caught it and quickly looked up at a shocked Hermione. 

            "Where are you going?" he asked quietly.

            "Bathroom," she replied. 

            "You can't just leave!"

            "Why not?" she protested.

            "I'm coming with you."

            "Why? It's only a staircase down!"

            "That's too far. You are in great danger. You know what that Weasel scumbag did to you?" 

            "No."

            "Well, he hurt you a lot. That's what he did. If you really want to--," Draco was cut off by a running Madam Pomfrey.

            "What do you think you're doing? Back to BED! NOW!" she bellowed. 

            "Madam Pomfrey, I--," Hermione started.

            "BED!" she barked. 

            "She needs to pee, god dammit!" Draco towered over Madam Pomfrey. All of a sudden she looked scared. The mediwitch muttered curses to herself for quite a long time before she spoke again.

            "Ms. Granger, come with me!" she said. They left Draco staring at the two women walking towards the bathroom. He sat back down and closed his eyes, dreaming about a beautiful girl he knew called Hermione. 

***************

A couple of days later Hermione left the infirmary. She was feeling much better, her bones started healing and the bruises didn't show as much. Although some curious Gryffindors often asked her how she got them. Draco and Hermione were assigned to be partners with each other for almost every class. All the teachers knew about the disturbing relationship between Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger. They gave the teens a break and word spread about the relationship between Malfoy and the Muggle-born. 

            One evening, as Hermione and Harry were playing Wizard's Chess in the Gryffindor Common room, Ron stormed in, dragging a semi-naked Padma with him.  Hermione and Harry gazed at the two, while Ron sat down on the couch and tore off his pants. 

            "Suck me!" He commanded. The two best friends stared at Padma's horrendous body. It was covered with bruises and cuts. It seemed as if Ron was making her his slave. 

            Padma didn't move. "I don't care if these arses as looking. Just do it. I want to feel an orgasm!" Ron said. He gripped her head and gently pushed it down, near his erection. 

            "Padma," called Hermione softly. She got up and went over to the girl. "You don't have to do it!"

            "But I like it. He's my boyfriend. I shall please him whenever he wants," she said. 

            "Did you HEAR THAT?" Ron said. "She's MINE. Say it Padma! Say you're mine!"

            "I'm yours," she replied as dully as a robot. 

            Hermione took a step backwards and grabbed Harry's arm. "What the fuck is going on?" he whispered.

            "You better stop it! WE better stop it. We're Heads!" she snapped back. They calmly strode over to Ron. Harry went even closer to him. 

            "Ron, if you don't stop this you're going to have detention!" Harry said. 

            "I don't give a damn!" After he reached his climax, he quickly grabbed Padma's breast and then pulled up his pants. 

Then he reached into his robes and pulled out a knife. 

            "Don't do it, Ron!" Hermione screamed. She ran over to her former best friend and snatched the pocketknife away from his reach. "You're crazy! Psychotic. Let's go to Madam Pomfrey!" she shouted. 

            "No. No, Hermione. Nah, its time for me to go. Will you miss me?" he asked in a voice that none of the three students heard.

            "We WON'T if you commit suicide!" Harry bellowed.

            "Ron, baby. Please, I'll give you blow jobs any time," Padma pleaded.

            "You're the best thing that happened to me, Padma." Ron kissed Padma ferociously and then leapt back. He took his knife away from Hermione before slicing her hand. She shrieked in pain as Harry and Padma made their way over to her. But Padma continued walking near Ron.

            "I love you, Ron. And if you die, then so will I." Ron took her hand and he opened up the window. He pushed her towards it first, and she quietly obeyed. She jumped out the window. Suddenly he let his hand go as her eyes grew as wide as an egg shell. 

            "HAHAHAH! Die, Padma Patil! DIE!" he screamed. Then he blew an air kiss before walking calmly out of the Gryffindor Common room. 


	8. Chapter 8

CupidzMoft

Disclaimer- GOD DAMMIT LET'S NOT GO THROUGH THIS FREAKUCKING THING AGAIN!

Last time on Chapter 7-

Then he reached into his robes and pulled out a knife. 

"Don't do it, Ron!" Hermione screamed. She ran over to her former best friend and snatched the pocketknife away from his reach. "You're crazy! Psychotic. Let's go to Madam Pomfrey!" she shouted. 

"Ron, baby. Please, I'll give you blow jobs any time," Padma pleaded.

"You're the best thing that happened to me, Padma." Ron kissed Padma ferociously and then leapt back. He took his knife away from Hermione before slicing her hand. She shrieked in pain as Harry and Padma made their way over to her. But Padma continued walking near Ron.

"I love you, Ron. And if you die, then so will I." Ron took her hand and he opened up the window. He pushed her towards it first, and she quietly obeyed. She jumped out the window. Suddenly he let his hand go as her eyes grew as wide as an egg shell. 

"HAHAHAH! Die, Padma Patil! DIE!" he screamed. Then he blew an air kiss before walking calmly out of the Gryffindor Common room. 

Chapter 8-

            Harry stormed out of the common room as quickly as he could after Ron departed. He left a weeping Hermione on the couch. 'She'll be safe as long as if she's in the common room,' he thought. What the four didn't notice was that Ginny Weasley was watching from the shadows. 

            As quickly as she could, she jumped up right after Harry left. "Oh, Hermione! Are you okay?" she asked, her voice soft and gentle. She picked up Hermione's hand. It was bleeding. Her pinky looked swollen and she looked horrible. Ginny quickly transformed a book lying on the coffee table into an emergency kit. She quickly rummaged in the box until she pulled out cotton. She wrapped it around Hermione's hand, and ushered her towards the door. "C'mon. Let's go to  Madame Pomfrey. She'll help us! Hurry up, Hermione!" She carefully dragged Hermione's wrist out of the portrait hole. 

            They passed the dungeons (A/N-I don't know where the hospital wing is… so I just … put it here. WHATEVER!) and continued walking. Soon the girls heard footsteps coming behind them. Four feet were walking. Ginny quickly turned her head to see the strangers following them. 

            "SHIT!" she groaned. "Crabbe and Goyle, get away from us!" she said. 

            "Why? We don't have to listen to Gryffindor arses like you!" one of them shouted. Ginny couldn't see if it was Crabbe or Goyle. Either way they were fat and stupid.

            "Can't you see I'm busy here? Or are you too STUPID to even know you're STUPID?" she asked in an annoying tone. 

            Suddenly the taller one (A/N-I think that's Goyle!) reached forward and looked at Hermione's arm. "She's hurt," he told Crabbe. Crabbe just shrugged and whistled a Muggle tune. 

            "What is going on here?" Hermione asked weakly, looking up from her hand to the brainless Slytherins. She saw a figure walking near them. It was getting closer, and closer, and soon… Draco Malfoy was standing near Crabbe and Goyle. 

            "What do you want?" he asked them, before looking at Hermione. He turned his head away from them and saw Hermione's bleeding hand. "What the fuck?" he muttered. Draco quickly walked over to Hermione and took her hand away form Ginny's. Ginny looked up, surprised. What was he doing?  Why was he protecting one of her closest friends? 

            "Malfoy, please get her to the hospital wing as soon as possible," Ginny pleaded. "He sliced her hand," she added quickly under her breath.

            "Who did?" he commanded, looking at Ginny. 

            "Ron," she said quietly, not looking back at Draco's piercing gaze. 

            "Why?" he said, his voice calm.

            "He's been crazy ever since he found out our mother was… raped. But she wasn't. Those were lies. She was having an affair," she explained.

            "Rape… affair?" he asked, confused.

            "Look it's really complicated. Just get Hermione to Madame Pomfrey please?" she said, quickly changing the subject.

            "Alright." He reached for his wand in his robe and muttered something under his breath. Soon Hermione's body floated all the way to Madame Pomfrey's. She was floating very fast, as if she were on a broomstick trying to catch a snitch. 

            As soon as all of the teenagers arrived in the infirmary, they saw Hermione's body on one of the beds. Madame Pomfrey was carefully examining her hand. Soon she gave Hermione a sweet potion and all of the pain in her hand drifted away. 'She's a good mediwitch,' Hermione thought as she looked up at the peers standing in front of her. 

            "Thanks, Ginny. Draco," Hermione said.

            "Anytime, Hermione. You know I'm always there for you," Ginny said. 

            "Yeah," Draco muttered. He didn't want the youngest Weasley to know that they have been secretly liking each other. 

            "GET OUT!" roared Madame Pomfrey. "I need my space! GO!" she ushered the teens out of the room and started examing her hand again. "You can leave in half an hour. The damage isn't that bad. What happened?"

            "A small cut," Hermione replied. She closed her eyes and sunk into the pillows on the bed. "Will this potion have any side effects?" 

            "It will make you sleepy. That's why you get to leave very soon," replied Madame Pomfrey.      

            "Good," she mumbled.

            Harry grabbed Ron by the robes and pinned him to a tree. "Go get her body," he commanded. Ron shuffled on his feet a bit, before he started coughing. Harry immediately let go. But quickly after Ron recovered, he pulled him back.

            "What are you THINKING, Ron?" he screamed.

            "It's fun," he replied.

            "It's crazy! How can you kill her? She didn't do anything but like you. Maybe even love you! You've been with her since fifth year! Why are you killing her all of a sudden?" 

            "You want to know the truth, eh?" Ron answered. 

            "Yes. I WANT to know the TRUTH!" Harry roared.

            "Alright. I got tired of her. Fucking her was like fucking a dead corpse. She's as still as a dummy. I don't want her. I want someone… more like Hermione. She's hot!" Ron finished.

            "Just because she's not good in bed you dump her? What kind of boyfriend are you, Ron?" Harry asked, surprised at his best friend's behavior.

            "One of a kind. Now we better burn the body before Doublecock catches us."

            "Don't you say that about our Headmaster!" Harry said defensively. 

            "Aww… Acting just like Hagrid! What's with you, mate? Why are you so… nice?" he managed to blurt out.

            "What's with YOU? What happened over the summer had NOTHING to do with you. Hermione said that your mother and her father were lovers! GET OVER IT!" 

            "Well, I've changed. See, it's just not that my mother slept with Mr. Granger. It's that I want to be a bad boy. Goodie, goodie Ron won't get me nowhere! Now, answer it for yourself. Will being good get you anywhere?" Ron asked. 

            "Yes, as a matter of fact!" said Harry. Then he let go of Ron's robes. "We better go before someone sees us. Come on!" He said. But Ron's face was as pale as a ghost's. Harry turned around. He saw a dead Padma Patil walking towards them.


	9. Long Conversations

Cupidz~Moft

Chapter 9

A/N-Sorry I forgot to put a name to chapter eight. LOL! Alright so this one will have one. Please keep on reading and giving me more reviews! REMEMBER, the more reviews, the better it gets! So I'm waiting patiently in this bloody chair reading fanfiction and occasionally checking back to see if you chums ever gave me new reviews! 

So here it goes:

            Chapter 9-The Long Conversations

            Ron's eyes widened once he saw a dead Padma Patil walking towards them. She was wearing the same outfit that she died in, and her eyes were bloodshot red. She walked over to Ron and carefully put her arm through his stomach and grabbed a piece of chicken. 

            "Bloody hell, what the fuck?" he exclaimed. 

            "I see that you have just lost your chicken. Why did you kill me?" she said, her voice raspy and hard. 

            "Because it looked funny. What are you going to do now? Kill me? You're already dead!" Ron replied.

"No, no. I cannot kill you after I die. I am very hungry, and thanks to you I cannot eat! So I took out your chicken. God it stinks. Here, take it back," she said while tossing the chicken back to him. It fell right back into his stomach. Ron burped. 

"Gods, Padma. You are still SO hot while you're dead," he said.

"Why thank you. But I'm not believing a word that comes out of your dirty mouth. I cannot believe I gave you blow jobs! What the fuck was I thinking? So what can I do, now that I'm dead? Well here's what I want you to do. Owl my famil and say you murdered me. Or else I'm taking everything you eat and emptying out all of the food that remains in your stomach and even though I am a goner, I will hex you so that you will starve and die. Understood?" Ron nodded his had. "Well good. Then I want you to go apologize to Hermione. All of the things you did to her were very mean. I hear her crying in her sleep."

"How? You just died not too long ago!" Ron interrupted. Harry just looked at the two, wondering what he could do. He shrugged and looked at his traitor friend. 

"I have my ways," she said, smirking. "I will roam the corridors and keep an eye out of anyone. From now on nobody is allowed to have sex in school while I'm watching. I report them. And I'll also be joining my friend, Myrtle. I'll try going into sewers and pipes. I've always wanted to learn how to do that. Oh and about Parvati…Don't you DARE go near her, understood?"

"We don't have to listen to a fucking ghost like you." Ron said and walked away. Before you knew it, Padma muttered a curse under her breath and Ron came running back, panting. He couldn't breathe. 

"You will not breathe for four minutes," Padma stated simply, crossing her arms. 

Ron continued to choke and choke, clutching his arms around his neck, trying to get some air in. 

"Would you like to join me in the dead world?" she asked. 

"I don't think so, Padma." Harry replied for Ron. Finally after a couple of minutes, Ron started breathing again. Out of nowhere, Padma said "Accio Kitchine Komdrukis." Out of nowhere came a bottle of water floating towards Ron. But it didn't go to him. The bottle floated all the way from nowhere into Harry's arms. 

"I want you to pour water all over him Harry. Right this instant," Padma the Ghost replied with a nod towards Harry. Harry quickly flicked the cap off and water splashed onto Ron's head. 

"That's COLD!" he shivered.

"It's supposed to be, baby. Now you'll be frozen for two hours. We'll just wait another ten minutes. In the meantime, Harry go check on Hermione. Who the fuck cares about Ron? After all he SHOULD go to Azkaban. But since he's only sixteen they have special laws. Go on, hurry up! I'll take care of him."

"Right." Harry said. He marched off towards the Hospital Wing.

  


"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione as she sat up from her bed. "I was just about to leave. Where's Ron and… um… Padma?" she whispered, leaning close to Harry as he made his way towards the twin bed.

"I'll tell you in the common room. Come on, I have to talk to you." He held out his arm and gracefully, she took it. They strolled into the Common room. Inside Ginny was on top of Neville. She was kissing him fiercely while he struggled. 

"Come on! You SHOULD be kissed. When are you ever going to learn?" she cooed. 

"You're a-a-acting like P-p-p-ansy. P-p-please get off of m-me," he stuttered. 

"What are you doing, Ginny?" asked a curious Harry with a lopsided grin on his face. "you should watch out you know. Especially in here. McGonnagol could just walk in on us right away. Next thing you know if you continue this, you'll be shagging Neville in the bathroom!"

Ginny blushed furiously, waved at Hermione and walked up to the girls' dormitories. Meanwhile, Hermione made herself comfortable, examining her hand here and there while Harry was speaking. "Well he's frozen now. I don't know what we should do." 

"We HAVE to tell Dumbledore!" She grabbed his arm and they walked to Dumbledore's office. They passed the dungeons, passed the Great Hall and gardens, and went walking up to the gargoyle. 

"Marshmallow Blimpies," Hermione said, and the gargoyle swung open, revealing a marble staircase that twisted and turned. The two walked up the stairs, and knocked on the big, wooden door. 

"Come in," said a soft voice from behind. 

Harry pushed open the door and in they went into the office. "Professor Dumbledore, we need to tell you something very important."

"Padma Patil has been murdered!" Hermione finished. Dumbledore didn't move, he just frowned slightly. 

"Please have a seat, dears." He said as he sat down in his own seat. He each offered them a marshmallow but politely, they refused. Dumbledore folded his hands in his lap. "What is this all about?" 

Harry started off by telling how Ron had changed over the summer. He had become very aggressive and barbaric. He attacked people and finally, he murdered people. He tricked people! 

"I see. You see, Mr. Weasley doesn't understand that it was just 'love' between your father," he said while gesturing towards Hermione. "And his mother." 

The teens nodded their heads. Where was this going? 'HURRY UP DUMBLEDORE!,' Harry thought. He clenched his fists. He HATED listening to this wise wizard when he was up to something even though it would take long and you'll start getting more impatient by the minute. 

"Those two had something going on between them. But Ronald just couldn't face the fact that his mother must be getting tired of his father. Or for some other reason he just decided to go to the dark side of life," said Dumbledore. Hermione and Harry looked at the wise old wizard speaking. He was right. Ron had left, and he had left for good. 

  


Padma unfreezed Ron and he woke up. He started stretching and yawning. "Where am I? Oh yeah. With the freaking ghost," he thought aloud.

"You are so bad!" Padma said, putting her white hands on her hips. "You used to be nice. Like the guy I started being friends with. You used to be the one who would help me and listen to me. Now you're turning bad, you call me names. Whatever happened to you? What's going on? Why are you turning against me?" she asked quietly, not looking at her ex-boyfriend. 

(A/N. Hey, this happened to my guy friend and me. So I was just making Ron bad for the fun of it. Anyways I HATE RON! He's always trying to be good. Well he can't! Oh, and I think he's as ugly as ever (Rupert Grint). Even my guy friend is cuter. Anyways…. So that's what I wanted to say to you. Now I'm still confused at what happened between my friend and me. BUT GO ON AND READ THE STORY!)

"I've changed, Padma. I don't think that being Harry's sidekick will do me any good. I wish that I could be richer, handsomer, and… well. Popular. I have to be on the bad side. It's time Ron changed into Malfoy."

"You don't know something about him. I discovered this while watching the peers in our school. He has a soft side. And you do too. AT least you used to. I just wanted to say that to you." 

"What are you going to do... now that I killed you and all?" Ron asked, his voice caring like before. Before he changed into the abominable prude. 

Padma shoved her hands above her head and sighed very loudly. "That's what scares me the most. I don't know. Live my life in pictures, become a ghost… go to Heaven?" she replied softly. Ron suddenly realized how calm Padma was. She wasn't nagging him or caring about him. But she was calm, as if she were still alive. Barely, but still alive. 

Ron suddenly reached out and tried hugging the spirit. But he couldn't feel anything, it looked as if he were hugging himself actually. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "Maybe being good WILL get me. I'm so sorry, Padma. If I could do anything, I'd change the clock around."

"Yes, me too," she said as she drifted away from him and entered the girl's bathroom to her new home. 

(A/N-FOR RON LOVERS! Here I made him good. But will it last????)


	10. Visits

Author's Note-HERE HERE HERE! HAHA! Finally… my newie chappie! Please read and review, I am SO HAPPY you are taking the time to review it. If people stop though, I won't continue. So please don't disappoint me. This chapter is going to be GOOD! 

Chapter 10-More and More Visits

            Padma floated towards the bathroom, and as she was floating away, Professor Dumbledore stopped her immediately. "Ahh, Ms. Patil. How are you doing? I am so terribly sorry of what Mr. Weasley did, he would be expelled for a week and we will ask him to pay a fair amount of money. Where do you plan to go?" 

Padma sighed. "I'm going to be living with Myrtle. Is it also possible if I could live in portraits every now and then?" she asked. 

Dumbledore chuckled. "If you really want to do that, Ms. Patil. Could I ask you to do a favor?" he looked at her with a grin. Padma nodded. 

            "Sure."

            "I would like to ask you if you would kindly continue your job as a prefect, roaming the corridors and taking points off children who misbehave."

            "I'd love to!" she exclaimed. "You know I take this prefect business seriously! But I was also wondering if you could contact my family." She said softly. 

            "Of course. Thank you for speaking to me. I understand if you have some… duties you want to accomplish?" he asked. 

            "Yes, sir." And with that, Padma went to the Hufflepuff area of Hogwarts and patrolled the corridors there.

  


            "Ah, fuck it! What the hell was I thinking, apologizing to that slut?" Ron mentally thought to himself. He walked to the Gryffindor common room, to find Harry and Draco Malfoy speaking in hushed whispers while playing Wizards' Chess. "Malfoy!" Ron said out loud. Draco turned his head slightly to Ron, and then continued speaking to Harry.

            "HARRY!" he shouted. Harry turned around.

            "What?" he asked in a bitter tone. 

            "What's _he _doing here?" he spat. 

            "What do you think I'm doing, Weasel? I'm playing Chess with Harry," Draco answered.

            "Get out of the common room!" Ron said. 

            "No. Harry is Head Boy and only he could order me out. Would you want to do that Harry?" he asked, turning back his head to Harry. 

            "No," Harry answered, with a grin on his face as he peered over to Ron. "Ron, why don't you go apologize to Hermione? She's still in the hospital wing. You injured her hand, just wanted to tell you that."

            "I know that. I'm not stupid!" Ron spat. And then, Ron stormed off to his room where he started masturbating under the covers.

            "So… what do you think is going to happen to Padma?" Draco asked. Harry had just explained what had happened to Padma Patil and Ron's new behavior after Draco confessed he liked Hermione. 

            "I think she'll continue living in Hogwarts. You know, like the ghosts we have in this school," Harry answered as he moved his bishop.

            "Ah, check!" Draco said as he moved his queen. 

            Harry quickly moved his knight. 

            "Not anymore!" 

            Draco continued moving his queen and Harry continued blocking it until Draco won the game. "Gods! Everybody is better than me. That's something you cannot beat me in, Malfoy!" Harry said. 

            "Yes, I have my strengths and weaknesses and you just discovered one of my strengths." 

            "Hey, you wanna go visit Herm?" Harry asked. 

            Draco nodded his head and they walked calmly to the Hospital Wing, where they were discussing Quidditch techniques. 

            'I might as well make a new friend now that I've just lost one,' Harry thought to himself as they entered the big doors of the infirmary Hermione was staying in.

            Hermione was reading a wizards action book when suddenly the doors of the infirmary opened and she saw the familiar jet black hair and … blonde hair? She quickly rubbed her eyes and stared as the two made their way towards her bed.

            "Hi Hermione. I took Malfoy here to see you. He said he missed you." Harry said jokingly. 

            "Hi Hermione," Draco said. 

            "Hi Harry, Draco. Where's Ron?" 

            "Since when did you care about that asshole?" Harry said annoyed. "He's been such a git ever since the incident over the summer." 

            "I'm sorry about your father, Hermione." Draco said. 

            "That's okay. Thanks for visiting." 

            Then Harry pulled out of his pocket a 'Get Well' card and then left to go to dinner, leaving the two teens alone. Draco sat on her bed, staring at her beautiful cinnamon eyes. 

            "So… how are you feeling?" he asked. 

            "Fine. I'm better now. My hand still hurts and I don't think I'll be able to write for a couple of day though. That Pomfrey woman is such a bitch sometimes. She won't let me go! And I'm bored as hell," Hermione answered. Then Draco laughed and pulled out a small stuffed bear from his pocket. 

            "Here. I got that for you." 

            "Aww. That's so sweet. Thank you." She said. 

            "Well, I better be going. I mean, I'm hungry. If you need food, contact  Harry or me. We'll bring some up for you," he said and then left too. 

            After a couple of minutes, the doors burst open. And in came Ron with his ridiculous red hair and ugly freckles. He strolled over to Hermione's bed. 

            "Hi, Herm." He said. 

            Hermione was so shocked. "Hey Ron." She said. 

            "Well how are you?" he said, his voice sounding as if he didn't mean it. 

            "I'm fin-." Ron slapped her hard on the face. 

            "What's the matter?" he snapped. "Afraid your new 'friend' Malfoy isn't going to be able to help you?" he said. 

            "You bastard!" she spat at him. "You should know better than to pick fights with girls. Especially those who are smaller than you."

            Ron laughed. "Nah! I enjoy torturing them. Now let me get this straight… if Draco Malfoy can take you in his bed why can't I?" and then he kissed Hermione. Thankfully, she didn't kiss him back. Instead, she quickly got out of bed and kicked his dick. 

            "Go to hell, you ugly ass Weasel!" she screamed, and then ran to the Great Hall to join Harry even though she was in the hospital clothes. 

            "Harry!" Hermione panted as she made her way towards the Gryffindor table. "Harry!"

            "What's wrong, Hermione?" he asked while cleaning his glasses.

            "URGH!" she said. 

            "What?" he demanded. 

            "Fucking Ron!" she hissed under her breath. Harry put on his puzzled face. 'Did she just say fuck?' he thought. 'Mental note to self- she isn't that much of a bookworm anymore, is she?' 

            "What did he do to you," he said coming out of his stupid thoughts.

            "Asshole!" she muttered.

            "Did he rape you?" his voice suddenly got serious. 

            "Thank fucking god, no!" 

            "Then what did he do?" 

            "Kissed my precious lips with his dirty mouth." She spat again.

            'What's wrong with that? I mean, at least he didn't touch her or anything…' Harry thought.

            "Alright. If you want we'll go beat him up. Every single Gryffindor… especially Parvati is going to help us fight against that bastard. Right guys?" he called over to his shoulder. And every Gryffindor chorused "Hell yes!".

            Hermione smiled and calmly sat down next to him. She started eating… she has been so hungry. Madam Pomfrey's food taste like shit. 


	11. Their First Kiss

Author's Note: You've ALL been waiting for the next chapter. Well here it goes! Please R&R. I love all my fans out there!

Chapter 11-Their First Kiss 

            Hermione walked out of the Great Hall, picking her robes up as she walked towards her dormitory. She knew that she had to finish her transfiguration homework, or Professor McGonnagol would have a fit. Hermione didn't see the blue eyes following her as she went out. 

            Draco quickly swallowed his potatoes and got up. But he was stopped by an annoying ugly-pushed in face Pansy Parkinson. "Where are you going, dearie?"

            "That is for me to know and you to find out."

            "Why are you always helping Mudblood Granger?"

            "That is for me to know and you to find out."

            "Sometimes you are so annoying! When can we have some private times, huh? Baby listen to me!" she purred. Draco pushed her aside. 

            "Sod off. Go get yourself a boyfriend!" He quickly left. 

            "_You_ are my boyfriend! I don't need another one!" she yelled. Draco didn't have time for that. He wanted to see how his new friend was. 

            He quickly rushed up to the Head's Hallway and knocked on the portrait. The unicorn stopped drinking and looked up. Draco didn't know the password to the common room. So he just pouted and knocked on the portrait. The unicorn continued staring at him. 

            "What is the password?" he finally asked in a muscular voice. 

            "Whoa. Never knew that unicorns could talk," Draco murmured as he jumped back from being startled. The unicorn chuckled. 

            "Aren't you here to see Hermione Granger?"

            "Yes. How did you know?" he asked. 

            "I hear her talking about you to Harry, the Head Boy."

            "Yes."

            "He's such a nice boy, isn't he? He is a wonderful soul, that one. He got the sorcerer's stone, the adventures with the triwizard tournament or having the best of friends."

            "Yeah, yeah. I don't have time for the boy who lived shit right now. Can you just let me in ? I really have to check on her?

            Just then the portrait opened. Hermione smiled as she saw who it was. 

            "Hi, Draco. I heard you outside. Good evening again, Thomas."

            "How is your homework going?" Thomas the unicorn asked. 

            "Fine, thanks. I don't need any help. I know you're very smart but so am I, and you don't have to offer me tutoring lessons again." Hermione explained very slowly.

            "I get it. Alright, then."

            "Can we go in now?" Draco asked.

            "Sure." Hermione took his hand in hers and they walked into the beautiful common room. 

            "So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

            "How,-how are you?" he stuttered.

            "Fine. I'm feeling much better." 

            "You know you have to plan the Halloween dance with Harry."

            "Yea, I know. Draco, where's this going?" she asked curiously. He frowned, and then led her down to the couch.

            "Hermione, would you be my date for the dance?"

            Hermione smiled. 

            "I'd love to."

  


            "Harry! Get your lazy ass outta bed! You're going to late!" Hermione said as she shook a sleepy Harry out of his bed.

            "What?" 

            "C'mon!"

            "I'm tired." He said and flopped down into bed. 

            "We also have to plan the Halloween dance!"

            "Why??"

            "I already have a date and I need to get ready. Halloween is three weeks away! Do you know how far behind we are?" She said while putting her hands on her hips. Harry mumbled "no."

            "Fine. GET UP!"

            "NO!" he screamed back ,and turned over so he was facing the wall. Hermione stomped into his bathroom and transfigured his toothbrush into a big bucket. Soon, it was levitating to his room and then SPLASH!!!! It dropped on Harry. 

            "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Harry as the cold water poured down on his face. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" 

            "What do you think? C'mon!" 

            "I'm wet now!" 

            "Unrewettios!" Hermione cried as she pointed her wand towards Harry. Soon he was dry and so were his bedsheets.

            "That was freaking much better! Merlin's beard, you're getting crueler to me by the minute!" Harry whined as he slouched all the way towards the bathroom. Hermione put on an evil smirk just like Malfoy's and walked towards the Great Hall, hoping that all the other Gryffindors didn't finish all the good food. 

  


            In the Malfoy Manor, Lucius Malfoy started to get very angry watching his son asking the Mudblood know-it-all to the Halloween dance. 'How dare my own flesh and blood ask someone so low and dirty like that? Why of all people her?' he thought as he smashed his video-mirror (Author's Note-ALRIGHT! I don't know what else to use. I mean, he's spying on his son after all, why not call it a video-mirror. It seems more practical that way, hehe. LOL!) onto the floor.  

            Lucius' wife came in, looking very shocked too.  "What has our son gotten into?" she asked him as she placed a hand on his shoulder. 

            "Fine. I have decided myself that he may date whomever he wants, but he will follow my footsteps in becoming a death eater!" Lucius shouted. "I have important meetings to attend. Tell the house elves to prepare dinner by six," and with that, he kissed his wife's head and stormed out of the dungeons of his mansion.  

  


            "Harry, the decorations shouldn't be GREEN!" Hermione shouted as they sat in their common room, discussing the Halloween ball. 

            "Why not? Draco says it will look stunning," Harry said with a grin. Draco was sitting with them, laughing as they argued while doing his homework. 

            "He has Slytherin pride! We're Gryffindors! And we're heads! WE should be able to decide what's right and wrong. Now the Halloween colours will be ORANGE AND BLACK! Do you understand me?" She yelled. 

            "Yes, master," Harry said with a salute. Then he and Draco started laughing. 

            "Fine. The decorations are settled. I'm going for a walk."

            "I'll come with you!" Draco insisted. 

            "Okay," she said. They walked arm-in-arm out of the common room and took a nice walk near the lake. 

            "Are you glad you have Harry as a friend?" Hermione asked him. 

            "Yeah. Why not? The wonder boy isn't so bad. And neither is his friend," he said. 

            "Yea. So what did you think you were going to be this year?" she asked him, looking into his blue eyes. 

            "I felt like being a knight. Its stupid, don't laugh at me," he said. 

            "Draco Malfoy has feelings?" she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. He gave her a smirk. 

            "All Malfoys have feelings. They just don't show it." He stated simply. 

            "That's nice to know." 

            "What are you going to be?" he asked. She shook her head.

            "I don't know. That's a stupid thing to say too," she said. 

            "Well, I can help you," he answered. 

            Hermione smiled. "Actually I was thinking of being an angel."

            "You'll look beautiful," he said. 

            Hermione blushed. "You don't mean it. I'm not beautiful." 

            "Of course you are! Remember when I was staring at you in the train?"

            She blushed again. "Yea."

            "Well you changed, you grew up Granger. Live with it. You look hot." Before she could say anything, he kissed her gently on the lips. Hermione was so startled, but couldn't help herself kissing him back. 

            "You taste sweet," he said, pulling back making her shocked. 

            "Shut up and kiss me," she ordered in a soft voice.

            "Oh, I will." He said and kissed her again. 

            (Author's Note- FINALLY I HAVE SOME ACTION. AND FOR ONCE RON AIN'T IN THE STORY. HEHE… WELL NEXT CHAPTER HE WILL BE. AND HE WILL BE A LITTLE NICER SINCE HE HAS A DATE FOR THE BALL… BUT… WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT. MAYBE I'LL CHANGE IT! J) 


	12. Ron's surpise, lust and a little bit of ...

Author's Note- Well… here's the new chapter EVERYBODY has been begging me for. If you don't give me reviews I'll stop making this story and I'll NEVER continue thinking about it again… I finally have the perfect person……

Chapter 12-Ron's New Date and more baddie baddie and more action action… hehe: 

Draco kissed Hermione again until they heard footsteps coming near. The steps were heavy and hard. Soon they could see a shadow. And that shadow belonged to their new enemy, Ronald Weasley. 

"So… our hottest new couple," he said as he stopped to look at them too. "You two look awfully horrible. One has fuzzy hair but the other one has a nice arse." Hermione's eyes suddenly widened. "What?" she shouted.

"Oh nothing, Mudblood. Nothing at all." And with that he walked away from them.

Hermione stared in disbelief. "Do you … d-d-do you th-th-think he's… h-he-he's a b-bi?" she finally managed to stutter out. Draco looked at her amusingly, and then did something that she would've never thought he'd do in a situation like this. He laughed. Draco Malfoy stared laughing soo hard that he started clutching his stomach. 

She looked at Draco. "What is so funny?" she said while putting her hands on her hips. "Oh nothing. Nothing at all…" he said exactly like Ron, except leaving out Mudblood. Then he put his arm around her waist and dragged her off to the Gryffindor Tower, where they hoped to see Harry.

            Ron continued walking until he found the girl's bathroom. He carefully pushed the door opened and looked for a sign of Padma or Moaning Myrtle. 

"Oh, girls?" he asked. 

"Yes?" cried a very annoyed Myrtle who seemed to be crying again. "We were just discussing about boyfriends and how they HUMP then DUMP! AH!!!! I miss Jared soooo much!" she wailed. 

Ron stared in disbelief as he heard what was coming out of her mouth. He never expected Myrtle to say something so naughty. "Myrtle… are you alright?" he asked. She nodded her head. 

"Padma's masturbating in the fourth cubicle," she said quickly and then disappeared inside a sink. Ron walked over to the toilets and carefully knocked on the fourth door. 

"Padma? Padma, can I come in?"

"No, Ron. I'm busy."

"C'mon. Lemme take a look."

"Can't you just go hire a hooker or pimp? We all know your little secret!" she said while giggling. 

Soon she opened the door, completely naked. "Stop staring. You already saw me five times. Well then, I'm so hungry. But thanks to you I can't EAT!" she screamed. The whole bathroom shook with terror. 

"Bloody hell, can't you just shut the fuck up?" Ron cried as he held on to the door to steady himself. 

"Who are you taking to the ball?" she asked curiously. 

"I was thinking of having two dates. Colin Creevy and Cho Chang. CC and CC. They go well together right? Well you know I like doing three-somes. Anyway, I saw Colin working out. Man, he's got great abs!" he said while dusting off lint on his robes.   

"Heh, you think you have a chance with them?" she asked. 

"Why I'm the prettiest boy in school. Once any woman touches me they will never wash their hands."

"Don't flatter yourself, Ron." Padma said coldly. "Nobody likes you. I have no freaking idea why I even dated you for three years."

"I don't know either.  Listen, I have to go. Quidditch practice." He blew an air kiss (Author's Note-Yes. Again. And I told you he'd be nice, remember??????) to Padma and then calmly walked out of the girls' lavatory. 

~~~~~

When Ron arrived at the Quidditch field, he saw Harry directing the others to different spots. Harry turned to face Ron. "Ron, give me your costume and broom. You won't be able to fly for five months. AND, you're off the team. Oh, don't stare at me like that. Dumbledore said if you had any problems deal with it yourself or talk to him about it." He turned back to the team. "Okay team! What is everyone's schedule for this week? We need a new Keeper, and I want to have tryouts right before supper on Monday." He said. 

            The team all agreed in excitement. "Okay. With that settled then, let's all go practice!" 

            Ron started cursing himself after departing the Quidditch field. "I love Quidditch. More than a woman. How can I think about torturing people and then get kicked off the team?" he asked out loud. Soon he saw Hermione standing alone, coming out of the library. He quickly hid behind a suit of armor and then watched carefully as Hermione stepped closer and closer to him. Ron placed his foot out and before you knew it, Hermione fell flat on her face. 

"OH!" she wailed as she tried sitting up. "RON! YOU EVIL BASTARD!" she spat. 

"Oh, thank you very much. Thank you very much indeed. I take that as a compliment," he said smiling. Hermione looked at him in disgust. 

"I hate you." And with that she stormed off, not knowing exactly where she was going. 

            She walked all the way up to the Astronomy Tower. She started looking at the moon, it was getting late and soon it would be lights-out time. She gathered up her books and started going near the exit when the door turned by itself and in came Draco, carrying his own books too. He smiled as he placed them down and hugged Hermione. Then he led her down ot the bench where they sat down.

"Hi," she said cheerfully.

"Are you okay? There are rumors Ron just raped a third year. I was hoping that he didn't rape you either," he whispered as he kissed her cheek.

"No, no. He didn't rape me. I'm glad for that too. So what did you do today?" she asked looking up at him. Since he was too tall for anybody every girl had to look up at him if they wanted to make eye contact.  

"Oh. I was just giving Harry more Halloween plans. And he said he was tired so he went to take a shower." 

"Oh," was all Hermione. Soon she started kissing him with more passion until he gently pushed her away. 

"Hermione, I don't want to. Not that soon. I mean I like you very much, but let's just start out simple. And anyway, we should be careful with all the teachers around anyway."

She nodded her head. "Okay. We should be getting back then," she said standing up. They walked arm in arm until Draco reached the unicorn picture. Hermione whispered the password, kissed Draco goodnight and went upstairs to her bedroom, having only pleasant thoughts as she drifted off to sleep…

Author's Note- (Sure, you still don't know who Ron's date is. But … you have a clue now… And yes.. He is bisexual in my story, hehe. I HATE HIM. IM MAKING HIM ALL THE WORST OF THE WORST. Whatever, I'm not thinking clearly today. Anyways, I'm tired myself, so.. goodnight and GIVE ME REVIEWS. I WANT REVIEWS!)


	13. Filchiest

Author's Note: Alright. Finally. The new chapter came, after about 13 more days. Anyways, hope you like it. I want reviews. I better get reviews! 

Chapter 13-The Filchiest Chapter

            Ron woke up with only one thought on his mind-'I need someone to screw.' He quickly got up, dressed, brushed and walked to the Great Hall. Soon he spotted the only girl he wanted to see: Cho Chang. He walked up to the Ravenclaw table and asked a third year, "Where's Cho?"

"Who's Cho?" the third year replied.

            "She's got dark hair, nice eyes, big tits, you know. The whole pack for a guy like me," Ron explained.

"What are tits?"

"Ah! Never mind, little loser!" He slapped the brown-haired boy, making him inevitably jerk his head to the other side and pulling his hand up to his stinging face.

Quickly, he ran away from the Great Hall as Ron continued asking other people where Cho went. 

            "Have you seen Cho?"

            "No, Cho no here."

            "Where's Cho Chang?"

            "What? Who's that?"

            "Has anybody seen Cho Chang?"

            Finally, a seventh year replied. "She's in the library."

            "Thanks, mate." Ron said as he skipped all the way to the library. 

            He opened the big oak doors and started spying on other students. Two fifth years were making out in the Restricted Section, Luna Lovegood was reading more of the Quibbler on a blue chair, Madam Pince was naughtily looking through dirty magazines in the back of the library, leaning against the book cart. Then he saw Cho Chang reading a big blue heavy book, sitting at one of the tables. He walked over to her. 

"Hey," he said as he flashed a grin.

            "Hi, Ronnie." She said and smiled back.

            "So.. have a date to the dance?"

            "No. Not yet."

            "Wanna go with me?" he asked as he fidgeted with his feet. 

            "Sure," she said and then continued reading the big blue book.

            "What's that you got there?"

            "I'm trying to brew a new potion. But I'm having some difficulty with it. You've always had great grades. Care to help?" she asked sweetly. Ron knew that the only reason he had good grades were because of Hermione. But this year, he was failing. He was getting a lot of detention these days, and he was only concentrating on sex or girls. He tried keeping calm while deep down he felt guilty. 

"Sure. Want to go to the Potions lab right now?" he asked.

            "Definitely!" she took his arm and dragged him all the way to the Potions Lab, and during their journey they discussed costumes.

            Hermione was meeting Draco at the library. They were going to study for the new Potion that Snape had assigned them three days ago. She entered the library, slowly focusing her eyes for a certain blonde wearing silver and green. Finally, she found him searching the bookshelves, and his mouth was moving slightly as if he were eating some sort of candy. She walked over to him, placed her hands on his waist and hugged him. 

"Hi." She said. 

            "Want one?" he asked offering her a candy box.

            "What's that?" she asked.

            "Oh. Some Muggle candy. TicTacs," he answered. Hermione giggled. "What's so funny?" he asked.

            "TicTacs aren't exactly candy, my dear. They're breath mints!" 

            "Oh. Pretty stupid of me. What kind of candy would have mint in them?" he asked as he turned to face her. 

            "There you go," she said. She took his hand in hers and they walked over to a table, gathered all their books and 

started studying.

            Ron just came out of the Potions Lab. He didn't just give her a study lesion, he gave her one of the juiciest orgasms she ever faced. He smiled as he walked back to the Gryffindor tower. 'Damn! Sprout's got a new assignment and I didn't even do it!" He ran back to the tower as fast as he can, but a little something was guarding the Fat Lady's portrait and he couldn't' get in. 'Fucking cat!' "Shoo! Mrs. Norris, get out of here!" he begged. Mrs. Norris just stared at him with those evil eyes of hers. 

            She didn't move.

            He took out his wand. "Don't make me!" he cried. He tried picking up the damn cat but she was damn heavy! "Whoa, how much do you weigh?" he kicked her and stabbed her with his wand. "

            "MEOW!!!!!" she cried. 

            "Want more? Want more of this?" he cried. 

            "MEOW!!!!"

            "Damn cat. Just move." She started scratching his leg. "Fuck off!" 

            She continued scratching. 

            "That's it. Aveda Kadevra!" he said as he pointed his wand to the cat. Mrs. Norris' head thumped softly on the warm rug. Ron quickly picked her up gently, opened up the lid of an antique and stuffed her down there. Then he walked calmly into the Gryffindor room, like it never happened, and shut the door…….

            "Mrs. Norris. My sweet? Where are you?" cried Filch as he wandered the school looking for his loved one. "Mrs. Norris! Mrs. Norris!" he kept on calling. Finally, he smelled something so pure, something only you can smell if you know someone's gone. Something's gone. What could it be? Filch started examining things, finding what could possibly be that awful smell? He opened lids of cans, checked behind paintings and everything. Finally, he came across the Gryffindor Hallway, and the smell was coming from there. And the closer he stepped, the stronger the odor! Soon he opened the lid of that one antique that had Mrs. Norris….

            "AAAAAH!!!!!" he screamed. He dropped the antique. It fell and crashed to a thousand pieces. Then he saw Mrs. Norris. So beautiful… well to him. "Mrs. Norris! Whoever did this will pay. I will kill them! I WILL!" he shouted. Pretty soon there were more footsteps. 

            "What is all--?" snapped Professor McGonnagol but stopped as she saw a motionless Mrs. Norris lying on the floor. "Oh dear!"  she quickly ran over to Mrs. Norris. "I'm sorry Argus. She is gone." 

"NO!!!!!!" he cried. 

            "Yes." She stated. "I'll have to talk to Professor Dumbledore about this."

            "I will kill that murderer. If its the last thing I do…"

            Suddenly Ron came out. He heard voices. He was still doing his Herbology homework. "What is this com- huh?" he tried acting surprised. He knew Filch wouldn't buy it. 

"No! Its not me! I didn't kill her!" 

            "Ronald, do you know who?" asked Professor McGonnagol. 

            "No. I think it was my sister, though. After Ginny found out Harry didn't like her at all she just went mad. Want me to talk to her about it?" he asked politely. 

            "Definitely. Tell Ginny Weasley to come to my office straight away first thing next morning!" 

            "Thank you, Mr. Weasley. We will have this settled," Filch said as he walked away too, but still sobbing.

            Ron walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room smiling to himself. "I am good. Since Ginny betrayed me, here is my revenge…"

            Author's Note- Finally. PHEW! Done. Like it? Or don't. Reviews. I WANT FRUCKING REVIEWS!!!!!


End file.
